Untitled
by Player-5
Summary: Why? Why did she do it?


**Double eww: vent writing gone fanfiction.**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Ribbon demanded. "Don't you care?"

"She's done this before," King Dedede explained. "The door's locked shut, and she won't come out for another day or two."

"Have you ever tried _unlocking_ the door?"

"Yes." He hesitated. "Well…no…I guess not, but—"

"That proves it then," she exclaimed. "You don't give a damn! I'm going to go talk to her myself."

"I wouldn't do that."

"And why not?"

With an unreadable expression, Dedede's face began to grow steadily, slightly paler. "Never mind," he said after a few long moments.

"That's what I thought," Ribbon huffed and whisked away down the hall.

Though she hated to admit it, Ribbon found that King Dedede's description was dead-on. The hinges were dented, there were deep scratch marks on the door—as though someone had been hacking away at it—and there was a scorch mark on the far wall that outlined a familiar shape.

Twisting the knob to the best of her ability, let alone knocking politely, did nothing to destroy the inner workings of the lock. It was about to close in on the one hour mark, and Ribbon was contemplating return later that day to try again when a pair of flat feet rumbled down the hall behind her.

"Here," Dedede said wearily, holding out a ring of keys. "One of these should work."

"Um, thank you." Sure enough, after at least eight attempts, the heavy door clicked open. The little fairy pushed the door ajar, so that the light from the hallway would catch the furniture, but it was too weak to even reveal a definite shape.

"Adeleine?" Ribbon called softly. She nudged the door bit by bit. The light still did not help at all. The room couldn't be that deep, could it?

"Ad?" she repeated, fluttering deliberately through the doorway with a feeling of dread, as though awaiting an ambush.

"Are you asleep?" The quiet rustling sound coming from the back of the room told her "no".

Ribbon's eyes finally became adjusted to the murky room. She approached a lone figure curled up on what looked like a bed, emitting a thick wave of melancholy and sweet scents of the forest.

Each movement was full of caution as the fairy proceeded forward, stopping as she hovered over her friend. She stretched out a comforting hand out towards the shoulder, but it was shoved away.

"What's wrong?"

No audible answer was given. Except for a slow cringing movement, the figure remained still and silent, as dead as a rock.

Anxiety was beginning to churn the acid in her stomach. The little fairy racked her brain for a way to communicate, let alone see well in the gloom. Suddenly, she spotted a candle and a solitary match. Carefully, the match was ignited and placed upon the candle tip. The dark brown walls were illuminated.

Ribbon floated to the other side of the bed to meet the pained, red-eyed glare awaiting her.

"Adeleine, please, tell me what's wrong."

The young painter withdrew her gaze, as though she were pretending to be deep in thought. But Ribbon knew all too well that the silence was the result of avoiding a painful answer.

It was very sudden. The anxiety erupted, so overwhelming and overpowering. A gleam of light, a crimson haze, a strong metallic smell mixed with perspiration; whether it was the fairy's, she could not even tell. Suffocation, stinging, a sharp unexplainable jab to the heart. What was happening?

"Why?" was all she could force out of her failing throat, in a gasp.

Adeleine withdrew into herself, trying to disappear it seemed.

"No, look at me!" she nearly shouted hysterically. "Why did you do this?"

"Leave me alone." Her words were a cracked whisper.

"No," Ribbon almost said, before realizing that this attitude would be making things worse. She _had_ to calm down. Deep breathing: one…two…three…

"Could you sit up so I can talk to you?" she asked in a quavering voice.

Adeleine neither answered nor moved, but did not struggle when the fairy hauled her up into a sitting position. However, the painter hid her face in her arms.

"Are you going to talk?" Ribbon demanded trying to maintain a steady tone.

Adeleine shook her head.

"Can I ask questions then?"

She nodded slowly.

"Did someone say something wrong?"

She nodded.

"Was it me?"

No.

"Dedede?"

Yes.

"Did he do something?"

…Nod.

"Can you tell me?"

No.

Ribbon sighed. "Am I asking too many questions?"

The painter nodded.

"I don't like how cryptic you're being," Ribbon chided. "I care you know. We all do."

They sat in such a long silence that Ribbon was starting to think her friend had fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry, Adeleine," Ribbon said eventually. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. But that was…." She was at a lost for words. "But please, I want to help. Let me in."

"Fine," Adeleine mumbled.

"Can I stay here, until you feel better?" Ribbon asked

The painter shrugged.

Ribbon slowly extended her arm; her hand rested gently on Adeleine's. It stayed. The little fairy smiled. _Thank you_.

With this trust established, Ribbon moved to her friend's side, arms wrapped around her shoulders. There was still no resistance. Adeleine was shaking, and whether it was out of nervousness or trying to choke back tears, Ribbon did not know, for she was too absorbed in her own thoughts, thinking of how she could help this poor human.

* * *

**UGH! This was fucking terrible, why did i even do this?! Why did I try fanfiction again?! ...Oh well. If I get good feedback I might expand on this idk.**


End file.
